A New Life - Vu de Damon
by Mahxeem
Summary: Damon revient à Mystic Falls et rencontre Elena, il l'aidera à surmonter sa peine mais à quel prix ? DELENA Steferine Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !**

**Voici une nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ce chapitre sera de la vue de Damon, l'histoire se passera entièrement de sa vue et si vous le souhaitez je rédigerez l'histoire en parralère mais de la vision d'Elena. Bien à vous !  
**

* * *

Cela fait 145 ans que j'attends. Ma vengeance est proche mais le plus important est l'amour de ma vie qui va revenir d'outre-tombe et à nous deux nous allons conquérir Mystic Falls. Reprendre nos terres aux maudits descendants des fondateurs. Personne ne m'empêchera de mettre mes plans à exécutions. Cependant, je dois me faire tout petit jusqu'à qu'une sorcière et la pierre d'Emily sois à nouveau en ma possession. Je suppose que les Bennett sont encore présent ici, cela ne me prendra que peu de temps pour les convaincre du moins je l'espère, j'aimerais tant ne pas avoir à briser mon pacte avec Emily. Mes plans sont déjà prêt, cherchons un déjeuner... Mes petits tours habituels, je vais sur la route attendre qu'une voiture se pointe et je me fais un festin avec les humains malheureux d'avoir croisé ma route. Voilà, je suis allongé, quelques temps avant de voir quelqu'un arriver. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Damon ne restait plus allongé mais était assis en tailleurs quand il vit Katherine…

**Damon** : Katherine ?

**Inconnue** : Pardon ? Non, je crois que vous faîtes erreur, je suis Elena. Elena Gilbert.

**Damon** : Veillez m'excusez, vous ressemblez fortement à une femme que j'ai aimé. Mais que faîtes-vous en pleine nuit sur une route pareille ?

**Elena** : Je pourrais vous posez la même question, en fait je viens de me disputez avec mon copain, il me parle de l'avenir, l'université, le travail, un mariage, des enfants… Mais …

**Damon** : Vous ne voulez pas de tout sa ou du moins pas avec lui, vous ne l'aimez plus.

**Elena** : C'est exactement ce que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre et je veux le quittez mais j'ai peur de lui faire du mal… C'est irréel, je raconte mes problèmes de couple à un parfait inconnu…

**Damon** : J'emmènerai vos secrets dans la tombe et permettez-moi de m'excusez mais jusqu'à maintenant, je ne me suis pas présentez, je suis Damon, Damon Salvatore.

**Elena** : Un lien avec Zach Salvatore ?

**Damon** : Oui, je suis l'un de ces ancêtres, je vais vous avouez mon plus grand secret mais vous ne devrez le dévoilez sous aucun prétexte ? Sommes-nous bien d'accord ?

**Elena** : Un de ces ancêtres ? Je garderais votre secret mais vous ne pouvez être son ancêtre il a plus de 35 ans et vous devez en avoir 20 voire 25 maximum…

**Damon** : Eh bien, en fait j'ai 24 ans, et ceux depuis 145 ans. Je suis un vampire.

Des phares arrivèrent sur la route à ce moment-là…

**Elena** : Voici mes parents, je vais vous laisser.

**Damon** : Attendez, vous allez oublier toute notre discussion et vous aller avoir tout ce que vous voulez dans votre vie même si pour cela vous devez quitter votre petit-ami.

Elle acquiesça mais je n'étais déjà plus là, je la regardais percher sur une branche d'arbre montez dans la voiture et saluez ces parents puis la voiture s'engagea sur la route. Durant ce temps j'ai décidé d'aller manger un bout à cette fête puis j'irais chez elle, cela ne devra être très difficile de trouver sa maison.

Cependant, un grand bruit de tôle froissé retenti dans la forêt puis un grand poids atterri dans de l'eau, cela attisa ma curiosité et je me dirigeai à vitesse vampirique vers le pont Wickery. Je vis la voiture d'Elena englouti dans l'eau je ne réfléchis plus et je sautai dans l'eau pour l'aider elle et ces parents cela me donnera peut-être une place chez les fondateurs puis j'apprécie cette chère Elena, une si belle vie ne doit pas se finir ainsi.

Quand je fus au niveau du père celui-ci refusa mon aide il me demandait d'aider Elena, ce que je refusais je voulais l'aider lui aussi mais il insista, ce fût à ce moment-là que je remarquai que sa mère était déjà morte…

Je me décidai enfin à aider Elena, j'arrachai la portière de l'habitacle puis détruisit la ceinture de sécurité et la ramena au large, elle ne respirait plus, je lui fis boire mon sang et retourna dans l'eau aider le père mais malheureusement pour lui il était mort… Je remontai à la berge puis vit qu'Elena était éveillé.

* * *

**J'espère que ce prologue vous as mis en bouche, j'ai décider de reprendre l'univers de Vampire Diaries à ma sauce, Stefan apparaitra dans l'histoire mais plus tard. Trouvez le concept intéressant ? Pensez que la romance Delena se fera rapidement ? Le fait que Damon la sauve vous choque t-il ? Ne trouver pas sa plus logique ? Voulez vous voir Stefan rapidement ?  
**

**A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

**Voici un chapitre très court mais avec beaucoup d'informations. LISEZ très attentivement le message de fin. MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS cela me fait extrêmement plaisir.  
**

* * *

Je devais disparaitre le temps qu'elle guérisse et qu'elle sort de l'hôpital, cette phrase me hantait depuis des jours… Elle se rappel de toute notre conversation, elle est humaine, mais elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Katherine… L'hypnose n'a aucun effet sur elle… Cette maudite phrase me hantais, quand j'étais arrivé sur la berge, elle m'avait parlé…

**Elena** : Damon, où sont mes parents ?

**Damon** : Je suis désoler, ils sont mort…

**Elena** : Sauve les tu es un vampire aide les s'il te plaît…

Puis elle été retombé dans les bras de Morphée, quand elle m'a parlé je suis resté stoïque jusqu'à qu'elle évoque ma vrai nature et quand je compris le nom par lequel elle m'avait appelé… Elle ne peut pas se rappeler c'est tout bonnement impossible en presque 150 ans, aucun humain n'a réussi à résister au contrôle des souvenirs. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler… Quand l'ambulance l'avait emmené et que j'étais sûr que ces jours n'étais pas en danger. J'ai décidé de chercher une sorcière qui pourra surement répondre à mes questions. Il existe une famille de sorcière à Mystic Falls, cette famille est la plus puissante de toutes les familles de sorcier. Les Bennett. Durant sa vie avec Katherine, Emily Bennett resté toujours à ces côtés, elle lui devait la vie et pour cela elle était continuellement avec elle. C'est elle qui à créer nos bagues de jour à moi et Stefan, c'est aussi elle qui nous as aidé à comprendre ce qui se passait durant la transition en créature de la nuit. Malheureusement, elle morte peu de temps après et elle m'a fait promettre de protéger sa famille et ses descendantes. Ce que j'ai fait et ce que je compte faire encore aujourd'hui car je n'ai qu'une seul parole. Maintenant, il me faut une sorcière Bennett. Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit trop jeune, plus elle aura d'expérience mieux se sera. En parlant de mon passé d'humain, j'ai eu envie de retourner à Veritas – Maison des Salvatore en 1864, le nom Veritas a été donné par Guiseppe - ce que je refusai pour la simple est bonne raison que j'ai haïs cette maison et ma famille. Quand nous avons abandonné cette ville où le surnaturel n'est pas toléré alors que les vampires, les sorcières et les loups garou passent régulièrement dans la ville. Il y a sous leurs nez deux familles très spécial. La famille Bennett est une ligné de sorcière plus puissante qu'aucune autre. Qu'ils ont voulu exécuter ce que j'ai empêché et cela à sauver la lignée Bennett ce qui fait de cette famille mes « alliées ». Du moins à l'époque d'Emily désormais elles ne savent plus ce que j'ai fait pour elles ce qui risque de me poser problème. La famille Lockwood vient d'une ligné de Loup Garou… Ils accusent toujours les vampires de leurs crimes et cela était le cas en 1864 quand George Lockwood se transformait à chaque nuit de pleine lune en loup. Les loups garou sont extrêmement rare à notre époque cela est dû au vampire qui les ont presque exterminé. Ils sont très dangereux pour les vampires mais aussi pour les humains, ils tuent sans remord, ils sont impulsif, violent, vicieux. Si un humain survit à une de leurs attaques il devient à son tour un esclave de la lune. Le pire pour nous les vampires et leurs morsure qui nous sont fatal en quelques jours ont en meurt et le seul remède aux morsures et le sang des hybrides « Mi Vampire, Mi Loup » qui sont encore plus rare que toutes les espèces surnaturelle réuni. Quand je suis devenu une créature de la nuit, j'ai tué George Lockwood car je hais les loups. Les vampires de Mystic Falls ont été « tué(es) » en parti à cause de lui… Le plus avantageux dans toute cette famille de loup, c'est qu'il leur faut tuer un humain pour déclencher le sort et aucun loup n'est apparu durant les derniers 150 ans à part ce cher George ce qui ne me déplait pas le moins du monde, ils ne savent pas comment activer le gène du Lycan et cela me permet d'exécuter ma vengeance tranquillement. Vous vous demander comment je sais tout ça ? J'ai vécu un certain temps avec les originel des vampires, ils sont 8 personnes d'une même famille, ils ont tous plus de 10000 ans. A l'origine ils étaient 9 mais il fût tuer par un autre vampire, ce qui a surtout surpris les originels fût que tous les vampires créer par le sang de Ester sont mort avec elle. Après cela ils décidèrent de bruler le seul arbre leurs étant fatal. Ils ne peuvent plus être tués désormais et cela m'arrange grandement car je tiens à mon immortalité.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Je ne pense pas poster souvent sur cette fiction car j'ai beaucoup de mal à rédiger des chapitres même si l'histoire est déjà faîtes dans ma tête sur papier cela devient difficile. Je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction mais elle sortira occasionnellement. De plus, quand je commence à rédiger cette fiction des tas d'idées pour d'autre fictions m'arrive, j'ai comment dire un problème, j'ai de très bonne idée de fiction mais beaucoup de mal à les partager car mes chapitres sont courts et peu détaillé...**


End file.
